Content
by Peggywolf14
Summary: Bella discovers a little something Edward can do that he's been hiding from her...Pure fluff! ExB Post-Eclipse One-shot


**Peggy: OMG Pointless fluff!! XD I've never wrote actual fluff before. You know like that, melt your heart into mush, unadulterated-ly fluffy stuff. I had to try. I'm still writing both my stories. But I needed to get this off brain before anything else could be written, that's kinda how my mind works...anyway, just pointless fluff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing 'cept these Peanut Butter M&M's sitting on my laptop...

* * *

We hadn't really started out in this position...

It was the weekend, Saturday, and Charlie was out fishing while my family was hunting, so Bella and I had the house all to ourselves. It was something we both enjoyed greatly now a days. Ever since Alice found out she was allowed to plan our wedding and after we told Charlie and Renee, we hardly ever got anytime alone.

Now I swear the only time alone we had was at night when I would climb through her window or when she would 'have a sleepover with Alice'. Neither me nor Bella enjoyed our days much simply because Alice seemed to always have some wedding related reason to pull my Bella away from me. It was usually shopping. I was beginning to wonder what exactly Alice needed to shop for, I mean really, what was left?

Luckily today was one of the rare days when we could have one house or the other all to ourselves to do...absolutely nothing. We took the advantage of my house being empty and drove over here once Charlie left for the day.

We didn't bother with the piano today and went straight up to our room. Well, technically it would be _our_ room in a matter of weeks. Just the thought caused a very stupid grin to spread across my face. I really couldn't help it though, because in a couple of weeks Bella would _officially_ be mine.

Once in _our_ room, Bella and I lay across _our_ bed and attempted to read some book her mother had sent her a few days ago since we really were at a loss as of what to do.

The title of the book doesn't matter because it eventually ended up under the bed.

I never knew one book could not only put you to sleep, but also kill IQ points because it apparently had nothing better to do but destroy your brain with its boringness. Bella even had me try reading it to her and it made no difference.

I rolled over onto my back and looked at Bella who was laying on her stomach, her arms crossed and her head resting on them.

I finally had to ask. "Where did your mother get that book?"

Bella rolled her eyes and turned her head towards me. "Oh God knows. She emailed me about it before and said it was from some..." she looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of what had been in their last email, "-some new store with a bunch of old used donated stuff..." she trailed off, looking at the headboard.

"Donated..." Why did the words 'used' and 'donated' sound weird together?

"She also said that they had kitchen appliances, but they weren't really normal ones." Bella continued. What the hell kind of store was this? Bella went on to explain. "She said there weren't a whole lot of people. Though I'm not really surprised." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"What else?" I asked and picked up a piece of her hair, twirling it through my fingers. Bella looked back at me with those extremely deep brown eyes she had that I could get lost in-and did. I felt my breath stop for a short second.

"Well, she did say she got a book on how to make smoothies with this weird machine thing. It wasn't really a smoothie maker and I'm surprised she got it since she can't even work a real one." She giggled softly at her last comment. Now I was curious.

"What?" I turned onto my side so I could see her better and cocked my head to one side. I continued to play with her soft hair.

"Nothing. Just remembering the last time Renee tried to make smoothies."

"Will you tell me?" I don't know why I wanted to know. I really didn't know too much about Renee other than she was very scatter-brained and tended to start things and never finish. Bella averted my gaze, looking, at the very least, a little apprehensive about telling me. No doubt there was something that happened to her or that she did in this story that she found embarrassing. Though _I_ found just about anything she did rather endearing.

I bent my head down and looked up at her from under my eyelashes. Dazzling her, as she liked to call it. When she finally looked at me her eyes glazed over slightly. It suddenly became oddly quiet. Something was missing. Once it hit me I chuckled softly.

"Breathe Bella."

She took a deep breath and then groaned as she dropped her head onto her arms and buried her face.

"Fine." She finally mumbled. I grinned and she launched into a story about her mother and the smoothie machine. That of course led to tons of other stories of Bella and her mom. It didn't take long for Bella to get into it and laugh over her mother's less than mature antics. And while it was amusing, I much more enjoyed just getting to listen to her talk and laugh.

That was what started it.

I felt it start in my chest and I had to fight to keep the noise from escaping.

The growling, snarling, roaring, that was all just the beginning of it. It all had to include...purring. I don't know why, but I honestly was not ready for Bella's reaction to the fact that just by her looking at me in a certain way made the purring start.

It wasn't human. I mean, I know that people _can_ make a purring sound, but this wasn't the same. It was like a cat or something. Would you want to tell your fiancée that you could make cat noises?

I had to swallow a couple of times to keep it from getting too loud or at least loud enough for Bella to hear.

I don't know how long we talked, but after some time I turned the stereo on and we moved over to the couch. Just like every other time, Bella started out my lap. But through the course of the innumerable amount of songs we listened to, we ended up like this...

Bella was leaned between the back and arm of my couch and _I_ was on top of _her_. One of my legs rested between hers and the rest of my body covered most of her own. I made sure to keep my weight on my arms, only letting her feel a small amount simply because she said it was comforting. I could honestly no longer deny her anything. She could ask me to get her a satellite out of space and I would find a way to do so. She already got me to agree to change her.

I moved my head from her shoulder, where I had been humming the songs that played on the radio into her ear, to lay it over where her heart was.

The beating of her heart was like my own personal lullaby. Even though I couldn't sleep, it calmed me down immensely and I knew I could pick it out from a group of hundreds. I don't know how, but I was just that in tuned with her. Even if I couldn't read her mind.

Bella moved one of her hands up into my hair and began playing with it absentmindedly. I sighed, completely content with where I was with my angel.

But her scent, her warmth, and her hands gently running through my hair made me forget something. I was so lost to the world other than those three things that I forgot about the one thing I wasn't ready for Bella to know.

I really didn't think I was that loud, but then again, even though I knew I was purring it didn't register that I had not wanted Bella to hear me.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"What is that noise?"

Too late.

I immediately stopped and my eyes snapped open. Awe, crap...

"What noise Bella?" I tried to sound innocent, without over doing it and I refused to move my head from its spot, fearing that if I did I wouldn't be able to stop myself from telling her.

But she was far too observant and stubborn to let it go. "That noise you just made? What was that?"

I lifted my head and braved a quick glance, but once my eyes locked with hers I nearly blurted it out right then. "Um...I was a..." I stuttered quietly and looked away from her.

Bella ran her hands back through my hair. "You were..." she encouraged in a soft whisper.

I mumbled out the answer almost too quiet for another vampire to hear, much less my Bella. She obviously didn't. "You were...what?"

I took a deep, unneeded breath and looked up at her sheepishly. "I was...um...purring..."

Bella was quiet for a minute and it just made me even more annoyed that I couldn't hear her thoughts. Her expression didn't help much either. She looked almost like...something had clicked in her brain, realization. That didn't even make sense to me.

I cleared my throat. I needed to know what she was thinking before I went insane. "What are you thinking?"

She shook her head slightly. "Nothing. It just...makes sense. I mean, you growl, snarl..." she shrugged nonchantently, "I guess it makes sense that you can purr too."

I looked at her with a blank expression. "You mean it doesn't...bother you?" I asked curiously. I mean why wouldn't it? It wasn't human. I expected her to stop me or...something! But not that.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why would it?"

"Cause its...it's not _human_."

Bella let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "You thought it would bother me because humans can't purr like that?"

Though I knew she already had the answer, I nodded sheepishly. She sighed again, only her expressions softened and she smiled sweetly.

"Haven't you learned that inhumanity doesn't bother me in the least?"

I shrugged, "I guess so."

She kissed my nose before whispering softly as I closed my eyes again. "I like it."

They snapped open once again as I stared at her incredulously. "You what?"

She didn't answer my question, but asked me another one. "Have you ever done that before?"

I bit my lip, something I had picked up from my Bella, and gave her a small smile. "Yeah."

"When?" She looked surprised by this bit of information.

"With you."

"What about before me?"

I shook my head slowly. "Never."

This also seemed to surprise her, though not as much as before. Then her expression changed to this adorably cute look she had when she was confused. "Why do you think that is?"

"Well, I think it's a...um...a mate thing." I really didn't know how else to phrase it, though when Bella blushed lightly at my words, I was glad I had used it. But it was the only thing that made sense. I had heard the other members of my family do it around their significant others, so...

I grinned at her. "Plus I simply adore you." Her blush darkened making my smile widen. I buried my face in her hair and nuzzled her neck softly. "Why do you like it so much?" I asked after a minute.

When she answered, her voice was barely above a whisper. "The vibration of it...it feels...good. And I like the fact that I'm the only one who can make you do it."

"Always." I whispered into her hair.

Bella continued. "Plus it's rather calming in a way."

I smiled and started purring again, just to get a reaction out of her. She laughed quietly and kissed my forehead. Well, that didn't help my ability to stop; it only caused the purring to become louder. And when she returned to running her hands through my hair, God. That did _not_ help at all.

I finally noticed what song happened to be playing on the radio and sang what was left softly into her ear.

"_I watch you spin around in your highest heels._

_You are the best one, of the best ones._

_We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my,_

_You have stolen my,_

_You have stolen my heart..."_

I kissed her gently and rested my head back over her heart. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few before I broke it.

"You know, I also didn't want to tell you because I thought you would think it sounded like a cat."

That caused Bella to break into a fit of giggles. "A cat?" she finally managed to squeak out. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Once she stopped laughing and caught her breath-which took about five minutes- she leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I was thinking more like...lion."

My breath caught in my throat which only made Bella giggle again. I cut off her laughter with a kiss, which deepened very quickly. After I had tried to drop my end of the bargain in the meadow, most of my 

carefully set boundaries were thrown straight out the window. She was just too irresistible for her own good.

I pulled back to let her breath and rested my forehead against her sinfully warm one. "You amaze me Isabella. Please, never stop." I breathed out, trying to catch my own unnecessary breath.

"I'll try."

I kissed her forehead and laid my head back on her shoulder, inhaling her scent. After a minute or two of her smell and her hands in my hair, I couldn't stop the unintentional purring. But I didn't try to stop it this time or keep it too low for Bella to hear.

It wasn't long before Bella fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. I kissed the hallow of her ear and whispered. "I love you so much my Bella." She sighed and snuggled closer.

"Love you too."

I smiled and closed my eyes, letting myself fall into the closest thing to sleep I could ever get.

* * *

**Haha, again, first attempt at pure, pointless, plotless, fluff. XD The song in here is **_Stolen_ by Dashboard Confessional **which I had I repeat while I wrote this X3 There might possibly be one spelling mistake in here that I can't fix because Word doesn't recognize it and is being reatarded right now. (and I don't have a dictionary to look in up in) So, sorry about that XP Also, I have nothing against those stores where you donate stuff and other people buy them for less. I've been in one! But, Edward will be Edward and most likely has never seen one XD Though Alice, being Alice, might have...-shrug- IDK. So yeah, just saying...lol**


End file.
